Caring is not an Advantage
by The Nymph'Nagisa
Summary: Enfant, Sherlock était stupide, émotionnel et aquaphobe. Il grandit en se répétant les mots de son grand-frère, si bien qu'il finit par ignorer ses sentiments. Maintenant, l'eau fait partie de sa vie. Mais un jour, il rencontrera un SDF de son réseau qui changera sa vision du monde en l'aidant sur une enquête. M pour léger smut. Poésie et Angst.


**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? :3 Je viens de terminer ce grannd OS surprise Johnlock, et je voulais le partager avec vous. Cela fait longtemps que je travaille dessus maintenant, il n'était vraiment pas facile à écrire. Mais j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à le faire. Je ne suis pas très Happy Ending, pourtant je pense avoir réussi à équilibrer cette fin, pour que tout le monde y trouve son compte. Je vous conseille toute fois de vous préparer à une bonne dose d'angst. Pour une fois, bien que John soit mon personnage préféré, cet OS est narré du point de vue de Sherlock. Profitez-bien de cette lecture !**

 **PS: j'ai beaucoup hésité à la classer en M, j'attends que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Disclaimer: je ne possède rien si ce n'est l'idée ou l'histoire.**

* * *

 **Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me suivent, ou qui ont laissé des reviews sur mes autres fanfics (notamment sur 221B et sur Look At The Scarf) ! Vous m'avez fait incroyablement plaisir et grâce à vous je publie cela ce soir !**

 **Je remercie plus particulièrement LA Guest, qui me laisse toujours des reviews adorables ! ** *gros câlin* Pour ta review sur 221B: J'ai cherché avec plaisir, voyons ! XD Non, désolée je ne publie mes dessins nulle part, au contraire des fanfics qui me permettent de transmettre des émotions, des messages, ils constituent mon petit jardin secret ;) Mais je ne l'ai pas encore dessiné aujourd'hui j'ai passé l'après-midi sur Khan et Arthur ! (au fait j'ai oublié DR Strange et La Taupe dans les films de Ben l'autre fois xD) Ahlala mon frère et moi on aimerait voir ce film depuis si longtemps (The Imitation Game) ** Oh je vois qui c'est, j'adore The Danish Girl **! Dans la liste noire l'expression ;p Oui, c'est ça "Dans Les Bras de Morphée". Je ne crois pas que tu en avais laissé, mais pour tout ce que tu as fais je n'en souffre pas ;p Mais oui le filet de bave c'était important ! xD Alors attention l'origine de The Nymph'Nagisa ! Oyé oyé braves gens ! Il était une fois, en sixième dans un petit collège, à l'époque des poitrines plates et de la peau sans défauts, une grande fan de la série Glee et des acteurs Chris Colfer et Darren Criss. Comme Darren surnommait Chris "la nymphe des bois espiègles", cette petite fille choisit sur ses sites favoris le pseudonyme "The Nymph'Chris". Devenant ensuite fan d'un personnage de manga nommé Nagisa, elle mélangea ces deux passions pour obtenir le surnom parfait. "The Nymph'Nagisa". Et le monde entier tira une facepalm incroyable. Tudum ! Merciii encore et à bientôt !**

 _A Lucas_

* * *

 ** Caring Is Not An Advantage**

-Aller, Sherlock ! Je te jure que l'eau n'est pas si froide que ça !

Sherlock n'écouta qu'à peine Victor, concentré sur l'orteil qu'il plongeait dans le lac. Il était incapable de déterminer si la sensation le brûlait ou le glaçait de l'intérieur. Toutes ses connexions nerveuses devenaient atrocement douloureuses, et chaque extrémité de son petit corps à l'agonie semblait s'engourdir avec les remous qui l'électrisaient. Il pouvait presque apercevoir ses membres se teinter de violet, comme si des bleus commençaient petit à petit à recouvrir sa peau d'albâtre. Son sang pulsait dans ses tempes, plus du tout en mesure de se promener dans le reste de ses veines. Ses tympans en vrombissaient, et l'effet en était insoutenable. Peu désireux de laisser ce brasier enneigé l'engloutir, il recula son pied avec un gémissement de soulagement. Tout se déroulait peut-être dans sa tête, mais il voulait interrompre son martyre.

 _Il ne se résoudrait pas non plus à l'avouer. Non impossible de dire qu'il avait peur de l'eau. Jamais il ne le dirait à Victor._

-Alors Barbeblonde ? On n'est pas un vrai pirate ?

-Bien sûr que si !

Il ne souhaitait pas décevoir son seul ami. Alors il fit la plus grosse bêtise qu'il pouvait se permettre de faire. Se jeter à bras ouverts dans le lac qui désirait l'accueillir.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs de cette journée, à part quelques cris, et la panique sur le visage de sa mère. Ce qui le hantait, c'était sa vision troublée par les eaux gourmandes. C'étaient les clapotis du lac dans ses oreilles, et les affreux sons qui lui parvenaient du monde extérieur, hideusement déformés par les vaguelettes.

En effet, il n'avait pas conservé grand-chose dans son palais mental. Seulement le soir qu'il passa en compagnie de son grand-frère. Mycroft, qui se clamait plus malin que quiconque, et qui ne cessait de répéter à Sherlock la triste vérité. Qu'il ne se révélait être qu'un petit animal effrayé et stupide qui se laissait guider par ses émotions. Cette nuit-là, Mycroft lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas à faire ce qu'il avait fait pour Victor Trevor. Que jamais il ne devait se forcer pour le bonheur d'un autre. Il lui rappela aussi que les êtres humains, aussi pathétiques qu'ils pouvaient être, ne méritaient nullement ce genre d'attentions. Il lui apprit qu'il lui était parfaitement inutile de se préoccuper d'émotions ridicules telles que la tristesse ou l'euphorie. Il s'était occupé de lui faire comprendre que sa peur de l'eau était tout à fait irrationnelle et sotte.

Mais surtout, il prononça une phrase que Sherlock n'effacerait jamais de son cerveau.

-Les sentiments ne sont pas un avantage, Sherlock.

Et bien sûr, le cadet l'avait naïvement écouté. Lui, qui admirait tant son aîné et qui voulait lui prouver qu'il était aussi intelligent que lui.

Le lendemain soir, le lac semblait l'inviter, dans son noir océan d'encre. Il s'immergea lui-même dans sa bouche béante, au fur et à mesure, conscient que son frère le regardait attentivement au loin. Il commença par ses orteils, ignorant la sensation désagréable de mains serrant sa gorge et son coeur. Ce dernier battait comme un tambour dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'il observait ses jambes disparaître dans le liquide sombre. Il battait la mesure avec le sang qu'il envoyait dans chaque parcelle de son être, tapant avec violence contre les parois de son crâne. Il essaya de se raisonner lorsqu'il crut que l'angoisse allait le terrasser. Il n'arrêta pas de se dire qu'après tout, il était composé d'eau, qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. Cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné pendant que son torse rejoignait le reste de sa stature. Avant d'y plonger sa tête, il prit une longue inspiration. Et enfin, ce fut fait. Tout son corps se trouvait dans l'eau.

Quand il émergea du lac, un rire s'empara de ses côtes, s'échappant de ses lèvres humides. Il avait réussi. Mycroft allait être fier de lui.

Il leva la tête vers les étoiles, puis regarda leur reflet dans les remous. Tout le lac semblait lui crier la même chose. Les algues, la boue, les poissons, les anguilles et les rochers.

" Les sentiments ne sont pas un avantage, Sherlock. "

...

Le petit garçon avait bien fait d'écouter le conseil. Quand Victor déménagea à l'autre bout de la Terre il ne pleura pas. Aucune cascade ne se forma aux coins de ses yeux. Pas une seule larme ne descendit le long de la colline de ses pommettes. Ses globes oculaires demeurèrent désespérément secs. Ça piquait.

Lorsque sa mère lui demanda s'il n'était pas triste de l'avoir perdu, il lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un ami et qu'il ne ressentait rien d'aussi futile que de la peine. Il rata le sourire heureux de Mycroft qui se tenait derrière lui, se précipitant dans sa chambre. À peine assis sur son lit, il sentit son cœur se compresser avec un sanglot étranglé. Ses épaules tremblèrent au rythme des larmes qui lacérèrent comme de l'acide la peau douce de ses joues, battant contre les vitres aux rideaux de chair.

Il observa le liquide lacrymal se déverser sur la paume de ses mains. Il lui hurlait avec la voix nasillarde de son grand-frère.

" Les sentiments ne sont pas un avantage, Sherlock. "

Armé d'un mouchoir, il essuya les gouttes d'eau qui rougissaient sa cornée. La peine, c'était bien trop douloureux. Alors il écouta Mycroft et répéta d'une voix enfantine sa nouvelle comptine.

...

Deux ans plus tard, il fallut enterrer le chien avec lequel Sherlock avait grandi. Il n'avait pas pipé mot à ce propos, restant dans la salle d'attente du vétérinaire alors qu'on piquait son animal de compagnie à quelques mètres. Ses parents s'étaient un peu inquiétés de ce manque de réaction face à un événement aussi important. Ils s'étaient finalement ravisés, se disant que le pré-adolescent commençait seulement à ressembler à son aîné.

Les yeux turquoise se perdirent longuement dans l'aquarium fièrement dressé en face de lui. Ils scrutèrent attentivement les poissons un à un, mémorisant le détail de leurs écailles, les reflets arc-en-ciel qui brillaient à la lumière des pâles néons, admirant les longues nageoires qui flottaient gracieusement autour d'eux. Un tourbillon de mailles argentées moussait au moindre geste de leur queue. Sous ses longs cils noirs, une tempête de couleurs se matérialisait, toutes si distinctes les unes des autres qu'il parvenait à les voir clignoter. Ses paupières en brûlaient douloureusement, mais il ne les ferma pas une fois. Chacun des mouvements de l'eau resta gravé à jamais dans son palais mental. La voix de Mycroft soufflait comme une brise d'automne à son oreille.

« Les sentiments ne sont pas un avantage, Sherlock. »

…

A l'âge de dix-sept ans, Sherlock était plus renfermé que jamais sur lui-même. Son frère était enfin parti très loin de la demeure familiale, pour son plus grand enthousiasme. Ainsi, il ne fourrait plus son volumineux appendice nasal dans ses affaires. Plus rien ne l'empêchait d'agir comme il l'entendait, peu importe à quel point cela semblait dangereux ou futile aux yeux des autres. Il n'entendrait plus les sons insupportables qui provenaient des cordes vocales de Mycroft, lorsqu'il lui répétait sans cesse qu'il n'atteindrait pas son génie. Le grand brun s'en fichait bien maintenant, il avait d'autres problèmes, même si ça faisait mal de l'admettre. Il jeta un regard excité à la seringue qu'il serrait dans sa paume. Il pouvait enfin tester ses effets sur son esprit. Il allait oublier tous ceux qui riaient et murmuraient sur son passage. Son ongle peinturluré de noir lui administra la dose parfaite. Il délaissa les cigarettes et les paquets de poudre qui gisaient sur le plancher. Il avait l'impression de flotter dans une gigantesque baignoire, comme s'il était capable de voler sur l'eau. Cette dernière effleurait délicatement ses doigts. Elle lui chantait de doux mots alors qu'il dansait avec les ombres des vagues.

« Les sentiments ne sont pas un avantage, Sherlock. »

…

Jamais il ne faisait attention aux sans-abris qui composaient ses complexes réseaux de SDF. Il n'en avait rien à faire de leur piteuse vie, ou du fait qu'ils crevaient de faim dans les rues. Cela les rendait au contraire bien plus efficaces, avides de nourriture et de chaleur. Ils n'étaient que des pions tels que les autres, qui avançaient de façon logique dans un monde ennuyeux. Il jouait avec eux comme il s'amusait avec les criminels et les serial-killers. Il ne s'autoriserait jamais à pleurer sur l'incendie de leur maison, au même titre qu'il ne se permettrait pas d'être triste pour une victime de meurtre. Tout était destiné à faner, et à disparaître tôt ou tard. La mort faisait seulement partie d'un cycle inéluctable qui régissait chaque vie. Il fallait l'accepter. Les êtres humains ne valaient pas mieux que les autres mortels, et flétrissaient comme les roses, des rides se creusant sous leurs yeux au fil du temps.

Quelques pièces par-ci, quelques pâtisseries par-là, et les mendiants lui obéissaient sans discuter. Grâce à eux, il parvenait à obtenir des informations cruciales pour la résolution de ses enquêtes. Le frisson de la chasse et l'occasion de prouver ses capacités valaient bien ces minimes efforts. Même quand il devait supporter la forte odeur corporelle de ses collaborateurs, ou leur bêtise sans nom. De plus, passant leurs journées à observer les passants, ils faisaient généralement preuve de bien meilleur discernement que les autres.

Alors il ne prenait presque pas la peine de retenir leur nom ou leur visage. Il ne souhaitait pas relier une histoire à une personne. Il ne désirait pas s'attacher. Non, il en était incapable. Sherlock était un sociopathe, lui rappelait gentiment la Tamise, se trémoussant sous ses pieds. Elle esquissait un sourire bienveillant.

« Les sentiments ne sont pas un avantage, Sherlock. »

…

Cependant, il fallait bien que le masque se craquèle un jour.

Aujourd'hui, Bill l'avait redirigé vers un petit nouveau, qui était apparemment intrigué par les enquêtes de Sherlock et ses agissements. Lui-même curieux de rencontrer celui qui s'intéressait à lui, il avait tout de suite accepté de collaborer avec lui.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber sur un homme blond, certainement aussi jeune que lui-même. Il contint la question qui lui titillait les lèvres en se mordant violemment la langue. Mais il n'y parvint pas. Ignorant la main que lui tendait son vis-à-vis, il demanda :

-Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Mentalement, il s'asséna une paire de claques. Premièrement, chercher à en savoir plus sur la vie du plus petit ne l'aiderait absolument pas à résoudre l'enquête. Deuxièmement, c'était la pire entrée en matière possible.

-John Watson, enchanté, répondit seulement celui-ci.

John retira son bonnet, révélant deux oreilles rougies sous ses cheveux en bataille. Deux yeux bleus le fixaient, surmontant un nez en trompette qui lui conférait un petit air de souris. Ils étaient trop grands, ces deux océans impitoyables, le détective se noyait sous leurs vagues meurtrières, l'orage explosant au-dessus de sa tête. Il y plongeait tête la première, oubliant la lune qui étincelait derrière les nuages obscurs. Il buvait la tasse.

« Les sentiments ne sont pas un avantage, Sherlock. »

Il recula, effrayé par ce que lui disaient ces magnifiques orbes de lumière. Il voyait presque les éclairs s'abattre sur le sable de la plage. Il toussota, tentant de se redonner de la contenance. Sa propre voix résonna plus faiblement qu'il ne le souhaitait au creux de son oreille.

-Sherlock Holmes.

Le sweat-shirt qu'arborait le SDF recouvrait à peine la peau halée de ses bras. A divers endroits, les coutures avaient sautées, si bien qu'on pouvait apercevoir la matière délavée du pull qu'il portait par-dessous. Il supportait tout son poids sur un épais morceau de bois. Malgré ces haillons, tout chez lui rappelait au plus grand un ange. Il s'était échoué près d'une divinité tombé du ciel. Un sourire en coin germa sur le visage du chérubin, et le palais mental de Sherlock le catalogua automatiquement comme une des plus belles choses qui lui fut donnée de voir.

-Je sais ça, oui, plaisanta-t-il.

Il mémorisa également toutes les rides qui déformaient le front de son congénère, appréciant l'air inquiet que ça lui donnait. Il conserva dans un coin de sa tête sa posture droite et stricte, les nuances exactes de la couleur de ses mains calleuses. Il catalogua chaque blessure qu'il y détectait, chaque poussière qui s'était incrustée sous ses ongles gris, et chaque veine en mesure d'être aperçue. Il prit soin, à l'inverse, de ne pas se concentrer sur le tambour qui vibrait dans le théâtre de sa poitrine, ou sur les vagues de chaleur qui s'emparaient de son bas ventre.

-Vous vous êtes blessé. Et vous avez été rapatrié à Londres. Où était-ce ? Afghanistan ou Irak ?

Une lueur de surprise passa dans les yeux habituellement éteints de John. Ses deux sourcils se froncèrent, accentuant l'air sévère qui trônait sur son visage. Sherlock se délecta de ce qu'il venait de provoquer chez l'autre. Il avait toujours apprécié inspiré la confusion, mais il se sentait encore plus fier d'en être à l'origine chez le blondinet.

-On m'a tiré dessus, se contenta-t-il de décréter, la bouche à présent en cul de poule. Comment le savez-vous ?

Le limier s'avança vers lui, pointant du doigt chaque élément qui lui avait donné la réponse, tournant autour de John comme un rapace autour de sa proie.

-Posture militaire. Teint bronzé, mais seulement sur le visage. Vous portiez l'uniforme. Ancien militaire, donc, à présent sans-abri. Logique. Vous vous êtes donc forcément blessé pour revenir ici. Vous avez servi dans un pays chaud et ensoleillé. Il ne reste plus que deux possibilités. Afghanistan ou Irak ?

-Afghanistan. On m'avait dit à propos de vous, mais c'est bien plus incroyable de l'entendre de vive voix.

Même s'il semblait énervé, chaque membre de son corps crispé de façon exagérée, le plus petit esquissait un léger sourire. Un signe d'admiration qui lui était adressé. Sherlock se raidit à cette attention, peu coutumier de ce genre de réaction. Ce fut à son tour d'être étonné.

-Incroyable ? Vraiment ?

-Oui, lui assura l'autre, avant de changer de sujet. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous venir en aide. Que dois-je faire ?

Le détective remarqua que les deux saphirs brillaient à présent. Bien sûr, il les enregistra dans son palais mental, tout comme le reste.

-J'ai besoin que vous preniez quelqu'un en filature…Je vous expliquerais les détails sur la route. Suivez-moi, Monsieur Watson.

Celui-ci inclina la tête sur le côté droit, fixant pensivement la silhouette qui s'éloignait de lui. Il fit craquer un à un ses dix doigts, lentement, tous les sons en résultant parfaitement perceptibles par l'ouïe développée du plus grand. Chaque craquement sec semblait rappeler à Sherlock qu'il ne devait pas apprécier ce nouveau personnage, ou il allait le détruire. Exactement comme Victor l'avait fait à plusieurs reprises en l'incitant à plonger dans le lac, ou en déménageant loin de lui. Chaque phalange qui roulait sous le pouce de John l'obligeait à se souvenir de ce mal qui l'avait rongé de l'intérieur. Son bras le gratta furieusement là où s'esquissait le fantôme des piqûres. Il lui fallait lutter contre la force qui émanait de ce petit corps, tentant d'emporter ses façades tel un ouragan. Non. Comme un tsunami. Sans ces barrières, le limier n'était rien d'autre qu'un enfant, un petit animal stupide et effrayé.

L'ex-militaire lui emboîta le pas. Alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur, Sherlock chassa ses noires pensées dans un coin de son cerveau. A la place, il fouilla furtivement dans les poches de son long manteau afin d'en sortir un portefeuille. Il devait bien l'avouer, le revêtement en cuir et les détails de l'objet lui avaient coûté plus cher que le contenu de ce dernier. Avant même qu'il ne lui tende un billet, John lui attrapa le poignet en secouant la tête, toujours appuyé sur son bâton. _Sûrement psychosomatique._

-Je ne veux pas de votre argent, Monsieur Holmes.

Un haussement de sourcil plus tard, Sherlock croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Décidemment ce petit sans abri ne cessait de l'étonner. C'était la première fois qu'un membre de son réseau refusait son salaire. Quelles autres surprises lui réservait cet homme ? Allait-il lui proposer un autre arrangement ? Désirait-il autre chose que de l'argent de sa part ? Un ricanement s'échappa de la barrière de ses lèvres avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Non, ce n'était évidemment pas ça qu'il souhaitait.

Comme il ne répondait rien, John éleva à nouveau la voix :

-Je ne veux rien venant de vous ou de quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne veux pas de votre aide. Je n'ai ni besoin de la pitié des uns, ni de la condescendance des autres. Je n'ai pas envie de vous servir de…prostituée. Si je vous prête main-forte, c'est pour moi, et pour sauver les vies qui sont en jeu dans vos enquêtes. C'est ça, mon métier.

Son interlocuteur avait haussé le ton crescendo sur cette réplique, tout en reprenant leur marche à un rythme plus élevé. Sherlock pouvait presque apercevoir de la fumée sortir de ses narines tandis qu'il pestait en clopinant. Le détective ne savait pas s'il préférait en rire ou non. L'ex docteur avait besoin d'aide, blessé comme il était, sans toit en plein mois d'automne, maigre comme un clou. Cependant, lorsque que quelqu'un lui en proposait, il la refusait. Soit il était extrêmement têtu, soit il était particulièrement fier. Dans tous les cas, cela lui prouvait qu'il était complètement idiot. Venant d'un ancien militaire, ça ne l'étonnait même pas. Il s'en était douté.

Sans un mot de plus, le limier le mena jusqu'au taxi qui les attendait. Jamais il n'avait parcouru quelques mètres aussi lentement depuis qu'il avait appris à marcher.

-Est-ce la seule raison qui vous pousse à m'obéir si docilement ? le taquina-t-il, ouvrant la portière.

Un gloussement discret lui répondit. Le sourire qui s'étirait sur les lèvres de John illuminait son visage.

-Vous n'êtes pas le seul à vous ennuyer, Monsieur Holmes… , décréta-t-il en s'engouffrant dans la voiture.

-Sherlock, s'il-vous-plaît, souffla le plus grand d'une voix faible, époustouflé.

Une bataille venait de commencer. Et Sherlock savait qu'il la perdrait.

…

Il enfonça profondément sa tête dans son oreiller. _Etouffe-toi, Sherlock, étouffe-toi !_ Un gémissement étouffé s'éleva dans sa chambre. Tout ça était si frustrant ! Peu importe ce qu'il faisait, ses yeux azurs le hantaient. Et pas seulement lorsqu'il enquêtait, pendant ses trajets en taxis ou qu'il jouait du violon. Il les voyait aussi en songes, quand ce n'étaient pas d'horribles cauchemars où ils les trouvaient clos dans la morgue. Chaque fois, son cœur battait la chamade comme jamais auparavant. C'était tellement injuste ! Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça !

 _Alors, le génie est amoureux ?_

Que quelqu'un ait pitié de lui ! Qu'il les fasse taire ! Il n'avait pas vu ses camarades de classe depuis son adolescence, pourquoi son palais mental se souvenait-il d'eux ?

 _T'es quoi exactement ? Un monstre ?_

Le détective devait bouger. Il avait besoin de courir à la morgue, de fouetter des cadavres et d'embêter cette pauvre Molly. Il aimerait tant pouvoir se défouler sur Anderson, plutôt que de se rappeler de toutes les enquêtes qu'il avait résolues avec l'aide de John Watson. Et dieu sait qu'ils en avaient résolues un paquet !

Il avait même eu l'affreuse idée de l'amener sur une scène de crime, quémandant son savoir médical. Cependant, malgré leur collaboration régulière, le blondinet refusait sans cesse ses cadeaux. Il ne désirait ni nourriture, ni habits, ni couvertures, ni pièces de monnaie. Et jamais Sherlock ne s'était senti aussi frustré ! Il donnerait tout pour que le plus petit accepte d'être payé, lui offrant un sourire reconnaissant. Le rendre heureux, c'était tout ce que le détective demandait ! Comment John osait-il lui dire non ?! Pourquoi quand il effectuait des efforts, personne ne le remarquait ? Il lui avait ouvert son cœur, et l'autre l'avait rejeté comme une vieille chaussette ! Enfin, il n'avait pas tout à fait ouvert son cœur à John. Généralement, chaque fin d'enquête se ponctuait par une énorme dispute, pendant laquelle les deux coéquipiers s'insultaient de tous les noms. Tout ça pour quelques Livres…

 _Il te déteste, comme tout le monde, Sherlock !_

Dieu il avait besoin d'une cigarette !

Il se redressa sur le matelas, le dos en compote et les yeux voilés de fatigue. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua que son corps tremblait comme une feuille. Une fine pellicule de sueur froide recouvrait ses membres défaillants, secouant de sanglots ses épaules endolories.

 _Tu n'es bon qu'à effrayer les autres ! Reste loin de lui !_

Non. Il avait besoin d'une seringue, pas de nicotine !

Mais bien sûr, son grand-frère chéri avait encore farfouillé dans ses problèmes. Plus aucune trace de drogue ne pointait le bout de son nez à Baker Street depuis deux longues années. Il inspira longuement avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. A la place, il se prépara un cachet effervescent de paracétamol. Le contenu du verre prenait une couleur trouble. Le médicament se projetait sur tous les bords du petit contenant en un bruit de gaz assourdissant pour ses oreilles. Son odeur se répandait dans la pièce, tel un étrange poison. Le son de pression se fit de moins en moins fort. La solution obtenue semblait atroce. Sherlock la fixa, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Le liquide le jugeait sévèrement.

« Les sentiments ne sont pas un avantage, Sherlock. »

-LA FERME ! cracha-t-il au reflet de Mycroft qui se matérialisait dans son verre.

Il avait tenté maintes et maintes fois de supprimer son aîné de son palais mental, en vain.

Il le haïssait de tout son être.

…

Le jet de fumée dessina des spirales sombres sous les nuages blancs de l'hiver. Chaque bouffée le soulageait, brûlant sa gorge de manière agréable. Quelle douce punition il s'infligeait ainsi. Il profitait de chaque instant, oubliant l'inconfort que lui procurait le banc sous son coccyx.

-Tu sais, j'étais médecin. Te voir fumer comme un pompier, ça m'alarme tout de même un peu.

Sherlock n'ouvrit qu'un œil pour épier son ami, lui jetant un regard en biais, feignant l'ennui. En vérité, rien que la voix de l'ex-militaire l'envoyait au septième ciel, faisant vibrer tout son corps d'un bonheur qu'il ne pensait jamais connaître. Mais voilà, faible comme il était, il s'était laissé emporter par ce petit homme jovial et son pull qui puait les poubelles. Ça ne le dérangeait même plus. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais essayé de lui résister. Et encore moins quand celui-ci lui avait proposé de se retrouver sur ce banc pour la deuxième fois du mois.

-Tu en veux une ?

John haussa les épaules en extirpant une cigarette du paquet du détective. Ensuite, il attrapa au vol son briquet et l'alluma d'un coup de main qui se voulait assuré. Il ne fumait pas, mais peu de choses lui importaient maintenant. Il pouvait bien essayer une fois avant de mourir, non ?

Le plus grand se faisait beaucoup de souci pour son collaborateur. Il n'acceptait toujours pas ses présents, et la température commençait à chuter dangereusement. Il se demandait combien de temps le blondinet tiendrait dehors. Allait-il se laisser mourir ? Chercher un abri, ou de l'aide ? Plier aux suppliques de Sherlock ?

En outre, il avait encore maigri, les muscles datant de sa carrière militaire fondant comme des tablettes de chocolat au soleil. Son corps ne serait bientôt plus que lambeaux de peaux sur des os abîmés.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je prends cette cigarette que je te laisserais m'offrir d'autres choses, Sherlock. J'espère que tu le sais.

Sans aucun doute, le limier le savait. Il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, observant le ciel d'ivoire. Dans un mois, tout au plus, de pâles flocons recouvriraient Londres. Il ne fallait cependant pas espérer de Noël Blanc cette année. De toute façon, il n'aimait pas la neige, ni les fêtes de fin d'années. S'il faisait l'effort de trouver un cadeau pour son ami, le prendrait-il sans rechigner ?

-Je m'inquiète pour ta santé…Je devrais peut-être faire quelque chose pour ça… genre… te confisquer ton paquet… ou ton briquet.

Un rictus sarcastique fendit le visage de Sherlock. C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité. Le petit blond souhaitait lui apporter son aide alors qu'il rejetait la sienne ? Et puis quoi encore ! Il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil, et la main avec ! Le seul qui devait prendre soin de l'autre, c'était bien lui, et non l'inverse. Il connaissait déjà bien le côté stupide de John, mais n'était pas au courant qu'il pouvait aller aussi loin. Le sans-abri faisait preuve de trop de dévouement pour son propre bien. Sa bonté le perdrait, un jour. S'il continuait ainsi, ce n'était pas le froid qu'il le tuerait ! Il allait plutôt se jeter sous un bus pour sauver Sherlock.

Celui-ci renifla de façon dédaigneuse en tirant sur sa cigarette.

-Voler mon briquet ne servira à rien, rétorqua-t-il. J'ai un bec Bunsen dans mon appartement.

Cette réponse n'eut même pas l'air de surprendre son ami, qui émit un gloussement sonore. Rire que Sherlock relaya instantanément dans son esprit comme première merveille du monde. Le détective écrasa son bâton de nicotine sur l'accoudoir en fer du banc, dans un geste exagérément lent.

-Je ne veux pas savoir comment tu l'as obtenu…

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux mains gantées de John. Les enveloppes de laine possédaient d'énormes trous sur toute leur longueur. Les aléas de la vie en ville avaient souillé les mailles noires. Il se demandait s'il détenait cette paire depuis longtemps, ou s'il l'avait trouvée dans une décharge quelconque. Le myocarde qui résonnait dans la grotte de son tronc se tordit de façon douloureuse. Avait-il déjà changé de vêtements ? Les avait-il lavés depuis qu'il les portait ?

-Ça fait combien de temps ?

Il prit du temps à réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire, pinçant ses lèvres de regret. Cependant, si son interlocuteur était surpris, il décida de ne pas le montrer. A la place un sourire réconfortant germait sur sa bouche, comme s'il savait très bien que Sherlock s'en voulait.

-Moins d'un an, je crois, le rassura le blondinet.

Le limier hocha vaguement la tête, afin de lui faire croire que ça ne l'atteignait absolument pas. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais il ne se résoudrait pas à l'avouer. _Non impossible de dire qu'il avait peur de le perdre. Jamais il ne le dirait à John._

-Approche-toi, lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix feutrée.

Comme il le pensait, le plus petit suivit ses instructions sans tergiverser. Comme d'habitude. Il le supplierait de sauter d'un toit qu'il s'exécuterait sans problèmes, tant il lui faisait confiance. Il ne saurait départager qui de John ou de lui devrait s'en sentir embarrassé…

Puis, Sherlock sentit un frisson de panique lui remonter le long du dos. Une dévorante envie de le prendre dans ses bras lui dictait de l'enlacer sur le champ. Bien que cette option paraissait particulièrement réjouissante, il opta pour autre chose. Il n'avait jamais fait de câlin, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Finalement, il effectua quelque chose de tout aussi sot. Il porta son doigt à la mâchoire de John, qui tressaillit au contact inattendu. Puis, le plus grand frotta délicatement la poussière qui s'y trouvait afin de l'effacer.

 _Abruti de Sherlock !_

-Merci.

C'était ridicule. Sherlock était ridicule. John était ridicule. Son sourire était ridicule. Le monde était ridicule. Tout était ridicule, et le détective trônait en haut de tout ça. Ça ressemblait à un film à l'eau de rose sans intérêt ou à une série pour adolescente en manque d'amour. _Définitivement ce à quoi tu ressembles mon pauvre ! Tu essayes de l'impressionner avec tes démonstrations de génie et tes petites manies de sociopathe ?_ Si la personne qui lui avait dit ça un jour se trouvait devant lui à l'instant, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Il baissa le regard sur la pelouse fraîchement tondue du parc. Une goutte de rosée glissait le long d'un brin d'herbe sec. Il remarqua la jolie étincelle qui y scintillait, pâle copie du soleil matinal qui pointait son nez derrière l'étendue cotonneuse de nuages. Il aurait préféré se boucher les oreilles que de l'entendre claironner :

« Les sentiments ne sont pas un avantage, Sherlock. »

…

Pour Noël, il lui avait fait un gâteau. Au chocolat. Avec un supplément de grillé sur le dessus.

Maintenant, la pâtisserie était emballée dans une fine boîte blanche, certainement aux pieds du sans-abri emmitouflé dans ses couvertures en laine. Bien sûr que Sherlock avait deviné tous ses endroits favoris pour se reposer dans la ville. Il n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps à le trouver. A peine John aperçu, il lui avait jeté le cadeau sur les genoux avec un « Joyeux Noël » à voix basse. Après ça, il avait pris ses jambes à son cou pour retourner dans son appartement.

 _Stupide. Stupide. Stupide._

Il n'avait jamais fait une chose aussi bête –sauf la fois où il avait failli se noyer dans le lac.

 _Petit animal._

Depuis quand s'était-il métamorphosé un énorme bordel confus, mélange étrange entre la peur, la tristesse, la joie et l'amour ?

 _Effrayé._

Depuis quand était-il devenu une sorte de débris romantique qui ne réfléchissait pas avant d'agir ?

 _Et si stupide._

Il laissa tomber bruyamment ses poings contre le bois de la table. Il venait de tout gâcher. Il n'avait pas d'autre alternative que de retourner là-bas et de s'excuser auprès de l'ex-militaire, s'il voulait recoller les morceaux. Cependant, son courage s'évaporait doucement, maintenant que la chaleur de son salon l'envahissait.

 _Pense au lac, Sherlock._

Le jeune homme regarda l'image de Mycroft qui venait de se projeter sur sa chaise.

-Oui, évidemment. Je dois prendre une grande inspiration.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, car c'est ce qu'il devait faire avant de plonger sa tête dans cette mer sombre. Ses jambes le menèrent automatiquement devant la porte d'entrée. Cette dernière vola violemment, s'écrasant contre le mur lorsqu'il l'ouvrit. Il ne se savait même pas capable de pousser un tel cri avant qu'il ne s'entende hurler de cette manière. _Heureusement que Madame Hudson est sortie acheter du vin chaud._

John se tenait là, son bâton dans une main, la boîte de Sherlock sous le bras opposé. Il semblait angoissé, ne cessant de passer un bout humide de chair rose sur ses lèvres gercées. Quand il vit son nez cramoisi de froid, le plus grand ne put s'empêcher de penser aux rennes du Père Noël. _Comme si c'était le moment._ Chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour reprendre sa respiration, un petit nuage blanc voletait devant ces deux immenses océans qu'étaient ses prunelles.

-J-j'allais toquer…souffla-t-il.

Le détective était partagé. Il sentait ses joues rougirent sous le coup de la honte d'avoir crié, lui demandant de refermer immédiatement le battant. Or, il savait pertinemment que son masque impassible camouflait parfaitement son visage brûlant. Pas de raison de se faire du mouron. D'un autre côté, une folle idée faisait son chemin dans son palais mental. Et s'il l'embrassait, là, tout de suite, sur le seuil de la porte ? Et s'il réchauffait ses oreilles rouges en plaçant ses paumes sur son bonnet ? Mauvaise idée, criait la partie de lui qui souhaitait connaître la raison de cette venue.

-C'est faux. Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?

Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Sherlock l'avait vu tout de suite. Les rides d'anxiété profondément creusées dans le front de son ami. Les tiques d'hésitation qui remuaient sa lèvre inférieure. Le regard qui jonglait entre la rue et les lettres dorées qui décoraient sa porte. En une seconde, il avait tout sondé.

-Environ dix minutes, hm, je crois…, se contenta de répondre piteusement son vis-à-vis.

De nouveau un morceau de langue humecta la peau framboise de sa bouche. Sherlock fit de son mieux pour ne pas s'attarder dessus, feignant une toux afin de se redonner de la contenance. _Dieu tu as perdu cette bataille depuis si longtemps._

-Je me disais… que je ne pourrais jamais manger un gâteau entier tout seul… P-pas que l'envie me manque mais pas…le soir de la veille de Noël… Alors je me suis dit que ça serait une bonne idée de…le partager avec toi. N'importe où…sur un banc ou…par terre… m-même ici, sur les marches, si tu préfères… E en plus je n'ai pas de couverts et…

Les paupières de Sherlock battirent à la vitesse de la lumière lorsqu'il comprit ce que lui proposait le sans-abri. Il désirait passer le réveillon de Noël avec lui. Lui, et lui seul, peu importe dans quel lieu du moment qu'ils le célébraient tous les deux. Il voulait le fêter en mangeant la pâtisserie cuisinée par le limier. Il dû déglutir violemment pour ne pas laisser sa gorge s'obstruer.

-Oh euh qu'est-ce que je suis bête, bredouilla le plus petit. Tu es certainement occupé aujourd'hui, c'était stupide de ma part, ahah. E-enfin ça tu le sais déjà, bien sûr…je suis déso-

-Je vais chercher des couverts.

John se tut instantanément. Il ne parvenait pas à croire aux mots du consultant. Il demeura cloîtré devant la porte jusqu'à ce que le plus grand descende avec deux cuillères et un gigantesque couteau à pain. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, abasourdi par la nouvelle.

Sherlock Holmes annulerait tous ses plans pour rester dehors tout le réveillon, dans la grande Londres obscure, avec John Watson.

-Je connais un bon endroit pour manger confortablement le g…

-Attend Sherlock. Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Si des yeux étaient en mesure de quitter leurs orbites lorsque leur possesseur les écarquillait de trop, le grand brun était persuadé que les siens l'auraient fait en cet instant. Et ils rouleraient par terre au gré du vent. Que dieu l'en préserve, ça n'était pas arrivé.

-Q-quoi ?

Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, John avait déjà glissé sa main gantée dans son pantalon, puis s'était redressé sur la pointe des pieds pour lui attacher quelque chose autour de la nuque. Un collier ? Il baissa les yeux sur le supposé bijou qui ornait maintenant son cou au-dessus de son écharpe bleue.

-Mes plaques militaires. Je ne possède pas grand-chose, mais j'ai réussi à les conserver par miracle, expliqua-t-il.

-Es-tu complètement fou ? Reprend-les, si c'est tout ce qu'il te reste.

Une fine couche de liquide lacrymal voilait les globes oculaires de l'ex médecin à présent. Ce dernier secoua vivement la tête, comme si ce que disait Sherlock n'avait aucun sens.

-Si je crève de froid dans une ruelle qui put le vomi, je préférerais que la seule _personne_ qui me reste les garde précieusement pour se souvenir de moi.

Cette fois-ci, Sherlock ne put pas se retenir. Ses longs bras se refermèrent autour du petit corps de John, qui ne retint pas son exclamation hébétée. Bien que sa première réaction fût de se raidir, il se détendit tout doucement contre le corps du consultant. La cage solide de ses bras le protégeait du froid et des ténèbres extérieurs, comme s'il lui hurlait par ce seul et même geste qu'il ne laisserait rien le tuer. Et le blondinet s'abandonna corps et âme dans cette étreinte apaisante. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente un tiraillement désagréable dans sa jambe, ainsi que le long de son avant-bras. Il redoublait d'efforts pour ne pas voir s'échouer au sol le cadeau de son ami.

-Sherlock, le prévint-il. Je tiens toujours le gâteau.

Il se dégagea du câlin avec un sourire désolé, tandis que le concerné opinait vaguement de la tête. L'humidité chatouillait le nez de Sherlock. Le brouillard se levait. Il pouvait le humer, le caresser de sa main opaline, l'observer prendre de l'ampleur autour d'eux. Il riait d'une voix enfantine.

« Les sentiments ne sont pas un avantage, Sherlock. »

Une poigne ferme agrippa sa manche.

-Allons le manger.

…

-Je m'inquiète seulement pour toi, Sherlock…

Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi humilié. On prenait soin de lui comme d'une petite collégienne qui vivait son premier chagrin d'amour. Personne ne le croyait capable de se débrouiller seul ?

-Dégage, Mycroft !

Il savait que ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre. L'aîné avait une fâcheuse tendance à lui pourrir la vie dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, en s'immisçant dans ses affaires les plus intimes. Il se plaçait en héros prêt à tout pour protéger son petit frère. Mais Sherlock n'avait pas besoin de son aide pitoyable. Il ne souhaitait que deux choses de la part de Mycroft. Que celui-ci lui fiche la paix définitivement, et qu'il s'offre des séances de chirurgie esthétique nasale.

-Je ne peux pas croire que tu l'ais presque kidnappé dans une voiture pour lui poser des questions sans intérêt, s'énerva-t-il. Il vit dans la rue ! Il aurait pu faire une crise d'angoisse, ou pire, une crise cardiaque ! Pour qui tu te prends ?!

-C'est un ancien militaire, il sait garder son calme contrairement à toi.

Il préférerait s'arracher les yeux avec des cuillères que de voir le regard condescendant de son frère. Heureusement qu'il ne possédait aucune arme, sinon le plus grand serait déjà étalé au sol, son sang se répandant sur la carpette. Sherlock jeta un œil au coupe papier planté dans la cheminée, aux couteaux qui s'alignaient sur le plan de travail, et au fameux bec Bunsen. Mince. Mycroft ne serait probablement pas dans cette situation s'il en avait de quoi le tuer, finalement.

-N'oublie pas, les sentiments ne sont p…

-JE SAIS ! hurla de nouveau le plus jeune, s'approchant dangereusement de son interlocuteur. Maintenant, dégage de chez MOI et n'approche plus ton sale nez de MON ami !

Mycroft battit en retraite et quitta l'appartement sans demander son reste.

…

Boum Boum, Boum Boum.

Seul le son de sa propre respiration saccadée parvenait à ses oreilles. Elle résonnait dans son crâne embrouillé par la sifflante sensation du vent frais, et l'effort surhumain qu'il se forçait à effectuer. Elle lui enfonçait des cônes de glace dans la nuque, comme pour l'empêcher de continuer.

Boum Boum, Boum Boum.

Le goût du sang envahissait prudemment chaque parcelle de sa bouche, glissant sur ses papilles confuses. La saveur du fer lui faisait tourner la tête, piquant douloureusement ses narines sensibles. Il refusait de s'étouffer avec cette solution d'hémoglobine et de salive.

Boum Boum, Boum Boum.

Il ne visualisait plus que les couleurs chaudes qui défilaient sous ses yeux troublés de larmes. Tout n'était plus qu'un brouillard immaculé de noir et de rouge. Il sentait sa conscience s'envoler tandis qu'il se commandait de continuer.

Boum Boum, Boum Boum.

La douleur animait tout son corps. Il ne sentait plus que ses semelles battre violemment l'asphalte sous ses pieds. Il ne stopperait le mouvement de balancier de ses bras meurtris pour rien au monde. Ses genoux semblaient sur le point de céder à chaque instant. Son cœur envoyait des décharges électriques dans sa gorge brûlante.

Mais il tenait bon !

Boum Boum, Boum Boum.

-Aller John !

Quelle affreuse idée il avait eu de l'amener avec lui ! L'homme, plus faible que jamais, peinait à le suivre dans cette épaisse obscurité, même s'il avait abandonné sa canne improvisée à force de travailler avec Sherlock. Il n'était pas prêt à assumer une telle course à travers la ville.

Comme rien ne lui répondit, le limier se retourna précipitamment pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Boum Boum, Boum Boum.

 _Tu l'as laissé mourir._

Un corps chaud entra en collision avec le sien. John n'avait pas eu le temps de freiner.

-Merde !

Les paupières du plus petit papillonnaient à un rythme effarant, ses épaules se soulevant au rythme irrégulier de sa respiration. Il s'évanouit presque contre le torse de son ami.

-John ! John ! Reste avec moi !

Le concerné dodelina de la tête, déjà absent.

-Quand as-tu mangé pour la dernière fois ? S'inquiéta Sherlock.

Quand un long râle rauque vrombit contre sa clavicule, le détective n'hésita pas à attraper John par les aisselles, afin de lui faire quitter la terre ferme. Il essaya de le positionner confortablement dans ses bras, le portant comme une princesse.

-Ce matin, grogna l'ex-militaire, ou hier. Je ne sais plus. S-sherlock, tu saignes du nez…

-Chut ! Je crois qu'on les a semés… Je te ramène à la maison puis je contacte Lestrade.

Malgré ses nombreuses tentatives, John ne parvint pas à objecter quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, son interlocuteur le savait, il était loin d'être d'accord avec cette décision. Mais il ne le laisserait pas abuser de son tempérament têtu aujourd'hui. Sherlock avait déjà assez attendu comme ça pour lui apporter son aide.

-Shhh, nous y sommes. MADAME HUDSON ! Préparez-nous quelque chose à manger s'il-vous-plaît, cet homme va mourir de faim !

 _Tu vas le tuer, Sherlock, éloignes-toi de lui !_

-Oh pour l'amour de Dieu, Sherlock ! Quelle folie vous a pris à ce pauvre garçon et toi ?!

Il ignora royalement sa logeuse qui gémissait au rez-de-chaussée, alors qu'il se précipitait dans les escaliers. Avec un soupir de soulagement, il déposa le sans-abri sur son canapé. Il se débarrassa de son manteau et de son écharpe souillée de sang en les envoyant valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Puis, il commença à déshabiller son ami avec des gestes fébriles. Ce dernier, trop épuisé pour contester, se laissa manipuler sans un mot. Une fois qu'il se retrouva en boxer, Sherlock força une barre de chocolat à passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Il ne détenait plus rien d'autre de consistant dans sa cuisine. Il le força ensuite à boire un verre d'eau lentement, gorgée par gorgée.

-Bien, maintenant tu vas aller prendre une douche, ordonna le plus grand en le menant à la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, je m'occupe de mon nez et j'appelle Graham. Quand tu sortiras, un dîner t'attendra dans le salon. Si tu refuses quoi que ce soit, je t'attache à une chaise et je te gave ! Il y a une brosse à dents neuve dans le placard si tu en as besoin. Je vais te chercher des vêtements, attends-moi ici.

Il referma brutalement la porte avant que John ne puisse piper mot. Il se laissa retomber contre le mur en face de celle-ci, le cœur battant encore de panique, le crâne entre les mains. Il avait encore du mal à l'assumer, alors comment pouvait-il avouer à John qu'il avait eu peur de le perdre pour toujours ?

Il se dirigea dans sa chambre pour collecter un caleçon, une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir, puis les jeta dans la salle de bain en entrouvrant le battant.

 _Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à la personne qui était dans sa douche._

Un appel téléphonique plus tard, le détective s'arma de son archet pour se divertir, les yeux collés à la fenêtre.

 _John. John Watson est chez toi. Nu. Dans ta salle de bain._

Avec toute cette agitation, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'une pluie violente dominait Londres de sa puissance. D'énormes Cumulonimbus gris s'étalaient au-dessus des buildings, déversant leur colère sur les mortels, qui se protégeaient sous des parapluies de toutes les couleurs. Les gouttes battaient de toute leur force la pauvre vitre, l'observant se tremper sans pitié. Une d'entre elle s'égara sur le rebord de la fenêtre, plus paresseuse que ses congénères. Sherlock la suivit du regard en déglutissant. Elle lui rappelait avec autorité :

« Les sentiments ne sont pas un avantage, Sherlock. »

Mais plus jamais il n'écouterait ce conseil. A présent, cette phrase ni ne le remplissait d'espoir, ni ne lui hérissait les poils. Il ne ressentait _rien_ en la répétant dans sa tête, car elle ne signifiait plus _rien_. Parce qu'au contraire, la mélodie qui émanait de son violon lui proposait une autre alternative. Et elle était décidément plus agréable à entendre que la voix de son insupportable grand-frère. Il se laissa bercer par cette douce musique qui susurrait de jolis mots à son oreille. Il valsa avec son instrument, fermant le manteau de ses paupières.

« Alors mon cher, que choisis-tu ? La voix de la raison ou celle du cœur ? Peux-tu te battre contre John Watson, et perdre tout ce que tu as de plus précieux au monde ? Ou vas-tu décider de le garder à tes côtés pour sourire chaque jour ? »

-S Sherlock, j'ai terminé…

Boum Boum, Boum Boum.

« Préfères-tu prouver à tout le monde que tu es capable de le faire, ou opteras-tu pour la solution facile ? »

Il se tourna vers son ami, lâchant archet et violon. Le plus petit semblait aller beaucoup mieux. Son visage rougi par l'eau contrastait avec la couleur de ses cheveux mouillés, qui gouttaient le long de sa mâchoire, comme si la pluie l'avait enseveli lui aussi. Ses membres bronzés flottaient dans les vêtements de Sherlock, soulignant sa petite taille. C'était un ange.

Et le détective avait pris sa décision.

Il s'avança prudemment vers John et prit son visage en coupe, attendant son accord avant de déposer un baiser lent et chaste sur ses lèvres.

-John. John, me laisseras-tu prendre soin de toi à la fin ?

-Retire-moi cette chemise ridiculement gigantesque et prouve-moi que ça sera pour mon plus grand bien.

…

 _Le bord du lit claque contre ses mollets. Une danse effrénée, des corps qui s'enlacent et qui se détachent, qui roulent sur le matelas pour déterminer lequel des deux obtiendra la place du dessus. Des baisers s'échangent, urgents et humides. Il y a des morsures sur les lobes d'oreille, des langues qui jouent au loup. Qui en a donné le plus ? Il oublie de compter. Il se perd dans ce bal sensuel, dans les caresses lascives et les doigts échoués dans la chevelure de l'autre. Une mélodie de gémissements quitte leurs bouches avides. Une goutte de sueur dévale sa tempe. Ils ont faim. Ils en supplient plus. Ils s'assoient, ils recommencent. Les membres tremblent. Il faut réessayer. Un cri de douleur résonne. Les secondes deviennent des heures. Confusion. Les joues sont pourpres en face de lui. Il ferme les yeux. Une peau douce. Des mots d'amour. Les gestes tendres se transforment en un besoin brutal. Il sert ses os sous les siens. Sa paume s'égare sur une hanche. Des mains se crispent sur le drap. Ils composent la plus belle chanson qui lui soit donnée de connaître. A qui est cette jambe ? A qui est cet ongle ? Il savoure chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier. L'océan s'ouvre sous son corps, plus bleu encore que dans ses souvenirs. Il est déjà plongé depuis longtemps. L'eau scintille tel un diamant. Il est si beau. Le tube rencontre le sol. Information inutile. Un seul être se tortille sur le lit. Pourquoi a-t-il tant attendu ?_

 _-Oh dieu oui, Sherlock !_

 _-John ! John ! A moiii, rien qu'à moi…_

Tout repassait dans son esprit tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle. Depuis quand quelque chose pouvait être aussi bon ?

…

Ce soir-là, lorsque Madame Hudson déposa le dîner sur la table, elle repartit sans un mot, un sourire au coin de sa bouche.

…

Vrr vrr…

 _J'attends …–JM_

…

Il y avait un corps ensanglanté à un mètre de lui. Il lui faisait dos. Il craignait presque qu'il se relève et qu'il le mette à terre sans efforts. Mais à ce moment-là, ce n'était pas ce qui importait le plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

Sherlock écouta attentivement John, n'observant qu'à peine le pied qu'il suspendait au-dessus du vide. Ses membres entiers se consumaient sous le feu qui le brûlait de l'intérieur. Chaque nerf et chaque extrémité de son gigantesque corps secoué par la peur le lançaient douloureusement, comme s'il subissait les effets de décharges électriques. Il parvenait presque à imaginer ses doigts pâles se transformer en cendres, tel du bois dans une cheminée. Ses tempes battaient de façon atroce, l'afflux du sang y passant plus violemment. Il aimerait se protéger les tympans plutôt que de subir la désagréable sensation du vent sifflant dans ses oreilles. Préférant ne pas laisser cette avalanche ardente l'envahir, il reposa son talon sur le bord du toit.

Il fallait qu'il aide John Watson encore une fois.

-Non, ne fais pas ça, Sherlock !

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il ne s'en aperçut que grâce à sa vision qui devenait floue. Son fiancé hurlait quelques mètres plus bas, ses chaussures fermement attachées au goudron, comme il lui avait ordonné. Une goutte de liquide transparent s'échoua sur son ongle. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle lui dirait.

« Les sentiments ne sont pas un avantage, Sherlock. »

« Mon cher frère tu n'es qu'un petit animal, au fond. Un petit animal effrayé et stupide qui se laisse diriger par ses émotions. Tu dois te protéger. »  
« Ne sois jamais préoccupé par la tristesse ou l'euphorie. La peur est une émotion irrationnelle qu'il faut combattre. »  
« Tu sais, aucun être humain ne mérite qu'on risque sa vie pour lui, ou pour son bonheur. Ils sont tous plus pathétiques les uns que les autres. »  
« Tu n'avais pas à faire ça pour Victor Trevor. »

Mais la voix de Mycroft se perdait dans les violents courants d'air. Il ne croyait plus en son discours, car aujourd'hui, il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir fait. Maintenant, il savait ce que c'était d'aimer quelqu'un de tout son cœur. Il se sentait si joyeux quand il dansait au bras de son petit-ami, et sa gorge s'obstruait au contraire de tristesse lorsque celui-ci sortait de l'appartement en claquant la porte. Parce qu'en ce funeste après-midi d'automne, il n'hésiterait pas à recommencer, encore et encore. Et il le ferait, pour sauver son merveilleux fiancé. C'était la seule solution.

-Adieu, John.

Les doux océans bleus qu'étaient les yeux de son John moussèrent de brutales vagues. Et quand il s'y perdait, il ne voyait qu'une chose.

Il plongea sans réfléchir dans le vide qui lui ouvrait les bras.

« Je reviendrais bientôt, John. »

-SHERLOCK !

Il n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs de cette journée, ni de cette semaine, à part quelques cris, et la panique sur le visage de son John. En effet, il n'avait pas conservé grand-chose dans son palais mental. Seulement les larmes qui dévalèrent les joues de son fiancé le jour de son enterrement.

Fin.

 **Et voilà, c'est fini ! Donnez-moi un mouchoir s'il-vous-plaît je l'ai relu avant de la publier :'( ! Non, mieux ! Réchauffez mon coeur de fangirl avec vos magnifiques reviews, comme vous le faites chaque fois ! ** Merci encore de me suivre, ou d'avoir lu cet Os. Vous me faites incroyablement plaisir !**

 **A très bientôt.**

 **TNN**


End file.
